


He tried to warn you

by madsinwonderland



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Dark Allana Solo, Family Drama, Gen, Jacen comes back, Jedi Queen, Solo Family Feelings (Star Wars), The Dark Side of the Force (Star Wars), Whispers, solo family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:42:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27589037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsinwonderland/pseuds/madsinwonderland
Summary: Allana, now 16 years old, is struggling more than ever with the loss of her father. She doesn't know how to cope, until a mysterious voice whispers her a promise that she can't ignore.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	He tried to warn you

It had been a few years since the death of Jacen Solo. The galaxy was still reeling from the damage  of the second galactic civil war and the dangers of  Abeloth . The Solo family was never the same. Allana Solo was never the same. 

The absence of her father hurt a lot more once she knew who he was.  When she didn’t know who her father was, she was full of wistful hope.  _ Was he  _ _ Hapan _ _? _ She always wondered.  _ Was he a hero? _ Jacen was a hero once, and she hoped that was the part of her father that she had inherited.  He was also a Sith lord, but that was the part that Allana tried to desperately to forget. 

She wasn’t the only one that wanted to forget.  Her grandparents refused to speak of him, her aunt Jaina too. Ben told her a little bit, but the stories were few and far between.  It seemed as though that galaxy would much rather pretend that Jacen had never existed. Allana tried that when she was younger, although her grief and longing for him would get stronger and stronger, until it was  impossible to den y any longer. 

She longed for her father. She wanted nothing more than to see him again. The last time she saw him he kidnapped her, but that didn’t matter to Allana. She tried to only remember him is Jacen, the man who she used to call “ yedi Jacen” and the one who gifted her the stuffed  taun taun .  The legacy of  Jacen was kept alive by Allana, and only Allana. She fought for his story to be remembered, but it wasn’t enough. 

It was the anniversary of his death in 51 ABY, and there was a shift in the atmosphere. There was a tense strain in the air. Everyone tried to carry on as normal, but nobody was successful. Allana noticed a change in her mother that day.  She was quiet and distant. Her eyes full on tears  every time Allana caught a glimpse of her.

“How did you sleep last night Allana?”  Tenel Ka asked her daughter,  in an attempt to break the uncomfort able silence.

“Fine.” Allana mumbled. Her mind was on her father, that was all she could think about. “Do you miss dad?”

“Allana, we aren’t speaking of him. Especially not today.”  Tenel Ka said harshly. 

“So, you do know what day it is. I’m surprised.” Allana said sarcas tically.

“I don’t want any of your attitude Allana. Stop it with your nonsense.”  Tenel Ka snapped. Allana couldn’t see, but  Tenel Ka was hurting. The love of her life was gone. She felt a pain that she had never experienced before. However, she was the Queen Mother. She couldn’t let her feelings get the better of her . She had people to take care of. Subjects first, her family second.

“It’s not nonsense mom, he was my father, and he’s gone. You let me live for 5 years without telling me who my father was. I never e ven got to say goodbye. Am I supposed to just pretend that he never  existed? You can’t expect that of me. You  were allowed to mourn your father. Why can’t I mourn mine? You know what you are, you’re selfish .”

Tenel Ka dropped her head in her hands. That day wasn’t only just Jacen’s anniversary, it was  Isolder’s too.  Allana’s words were  like a dagger to her heart,  every word twisting deeper and deeper.

“Allana, stop talking about it. End of discussion.”  Tenel Ka hissed.

“I’m not done, mother.” Allana said  irritably . “ How dare you keep him from me? I lost him so early, I’ll never know what it’s like to grow up with my father by my side, and it’s all your fault.”

“Shut it Allana!”  Tenel Ka raised her voice. “Everything I did was to protect you, to keep you safe. You were the reason that he turned to the dark side. Everything that he did, he did because of you.  That is why I kept you from him.  I was afraid of what he would do if you were around him.  That’s why you hardly saw him. I was afraid for you. It’s your fault that he turned to the dark side, it’s your fault that  he killed his aunt, it’s your fault that he’s dead. You are a living, breathing reminder of what I lost. ”

Her words were a slap to the face for Allana.  It was her fault? She had no idea. Tenel Ka stood, frozen in shock. She watched as tears fell down her daughter's cheeks and as her lip trembled. Had she  really just spoken to her daughter like that? The memories of Jacen left her hurting and raw most of the time, she didn’t mean to release it all on her daughter.

“Good to know that’s what you think. You could have stopped him, but I was a child.” Allana spat.  Tenel Ka was left speech less. “If I remind you so much of him, then why don’t I just go? Maybe you can finally be happy.”

Tenel Ka wanted nothing more than to run after her daughter, but she was still frozen in place. She watched as her daughter left the room. Allana left the palace. She n eeded to get out of there. She felt suffocated, especially after  her mother's words. She made her way towards shuttle bay , there was a shuttle being loaded. The staff immediately bowed as they saw her coming.

“Your highness, what can we do for you?” 

“Can this shuttle take me to  Coruscant?” Allana asked. They nodded and brought her aboard. 

“Has the Queen Mother consented towards it?”

“Of course.” Allana lied, knowing her mother would not allow her to take this trip right after their argument.

“ Why are you going to Coruscant?” 

“To see my grandparents.” Allana sighed. She hoped that they didn’t feel the same as her mother. She made herself comfortable knowing that i t was a long ride ahead . As she got comfortable, the voice returned to her ears. It was a voice she had been hearing  for a while, but it wasn’t audible a nd only came in whispers. She blocked it out and tried to sleep , but the voice didn’t subside  and  its icy whisper never went away.


End file.
